1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tape dispensers, and particularly to a tape dispenser especially suited for being mounted on a substantially vertical wall surface, such as the side of a cash register, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A continuing source of aggrevation and loss of time in business establishments of various kinds is created by the movement of the conventional tape dispensers. As these dispensers are frequently removed from a given location again and again by members of a working staff, or even family members when the dispenser is used in a home, persons who subsequently wish to use the dispenser must expend time to track it down.
Tape dispensers are known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,217, issued Oct. 27, 1959, to G. W. Emmert, et al., which include a reel holder and cutting blade disposed on a frame mountable on a vertical wall surface, and the like. Further, it is also known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,324, issued Jan. 13, 1970, to M. R. Stohl, to provide a tape dispenser which employs a double-edge cutting blade in order to permit tape to be unwound from a roll in either tangential direction from the outer layer of the roll of tape.